Last Night
by Syaoran-Lover
Summary: Set after movie 2. Syaoran has to go back to Hong Kong... but will he be back this time? ONESHOT using this perspective. Definitely better than it sounds... pure sap, but KAWAII


Hello again! Here we are with another CCS fic! And it's SS! My next will probably be SM (guess ;p)...  
  
This is a vague idea I had about what happened after the end of the 2nd movie ("Fuuin Sareta Kaado" aka "The Sealed Card"), considering Sakura actually survived from that jump... (we all know Syaoran would have saved her even if she didn't jump the right distance, so...)  
  
**DIE, SAKURA, DIE!** Yeah, I don't like her, not anymore anyways ¬¬  
  
And I keep making SS fics ¬¬'  
  
Go figure...  
  
_ONESHOT_ – Card Captor Sakura, general sap, but it turned out better than I thought. **NOT** lemon! For that, you'll have to wait a bit more.   
  
**ONESHOT - LAST NIGHT**  
  
He had been staring at the stove for no apparent reason for about 3 hours and forty minutes already... and it hadn't moved an inch.  
  
Obviously.  
  
So why was this chocolate-eyed teen staring at it so intensely?  
  
Simple.  
  
This was his last night in Tomoeda before he had to return once more to his home in Hong Kong to complete his schooling and his special lessons.  
  
But he didn't want to go... at least, not yet. Sure, he loved his sisters and his mother, but someone who lived in Tomoeda was even more loved by him then any of his family members.  
  
Sakura Kinomoto.  
  
And she loved him back.  
  
But he couldn't stay... he had to go back... not forever, but, for the time being, he had to return. Knowing this, he and Sakura had spent the whole day together, going out and simply having all the fun they could, from morning to night.  
  
When he had gone back to Daidouji's house, where he had been hosted in until that morning, he realized his cousin and the owner of the house wanted some time to themselves... and so did he... so he decided to rent his old apartment for one night again. The girls had been against it, saying there were many rooms in the Daidouji mansion... but Syaoran had been really wanting some time to himself... to put his thoughts in order before he left... and somehow he felt his cousin and his friend would be better by themselves this last night, so he did it anyway.  
  
But it was past midnight... and he was still staring at the stove... ever since he tried to make something for dinner, but her face suddenly seemed to show up in his mind as he remembered the day she had come to his apartment on New Year's Eve with her best friend Tomoyo.  
  
He had been making some Chinese sweets with Wei, his guardian. She'd tasted the ones he made... and loved them... her smile spreading wide.  
  
Her smile... the thing about her he loved most: the way she smiled through everything and was always cheerful. To what extent had her attitude changed him? He didn't know, but he didn't care, he liked what he had become... and it had made him stronger.  
  
But now... he would be leaving her again and, although he would return, he felt a very large hole in his chest.  
  
He wanted to be with her.  
  
But he knew he had responsibilities towards his family, the Li family. Once he was done with them, which would only take about two more years, he would be free to be where and with whoever he chose to be.  
  
She knew, he had told her, and she accepted.  
  
"I'll wait for you, Syaoran-kun. Always." Her words replayed in his mind and the boy unconsciously let a smile grace his perfect features.  
  
"Sakura..." He whispered to no one in particular.  
  
At that moment, the bell to his apartment rang. Strange, it was already 1am in the morning... who could it be at this hour?  
  
Besides, his flight was at 8am, so everyone would have logically thought he should have been sleeping.  
  
He walked to the interphone and was surprised to see Sakura there, a nervous smile on her face. "Sakura? What's she doing here? And at this hour?" He thought to himself as he pressed the button which would allow her permission to enter.  
  
Two minutes later, and he was already lying with his back to the ground being suffocated by her fierce hug the moment she'd walked through his door.  
  
"I wanted to stay with you and Meirin until the time for your flight, so I went to Tomoyo-chan's house, but you had already gone. Meirin-chan said you'd be here. Aren't you lonely, Syaoran-kun? Why did you come back here alone?" She asked, her voice clearly showing she was really worried. "Is there anything wrong?"  
  
Syaoran looked up at the girl who was currently on top of him, another involuntary smile appearing on his lips when he caught the sweet expression she was eyeing him with.  
  
Reaching a hand to touch her face, the girl sighed when she felt the boy's soft hand caressing her cheek.  
  
"I'm fine, I just wanted time to myself before I went back home, and I know Tomoyo and Meirin wanted to be by themselves too; they've become great friends." He answered. "But what are you doing here at this hour? Don't you know it's dangerous for a girl to walk by herself at this time?"  
  
"I know... but, Syaoran-kun, you're going back tomorrow and we won't see each other for some time now. I'll wait for you as long a I have to, but before that, please, let's spend the time we have together, even if it's so late." She pleaded. Then, coming closer to one of his ears, a slight murmur escaped through her voice.  
  
"I want to be with you..."  
  
The truth was... he was taken back at the soft plea for a few seconds... but he knew he was desiring the same thing. Once those feelings dawned on the chocolate-eyed boy, his smile broadened. Cupping her chin with his hands, he slowly brought her to face him in eye level.  
  
She raised a hand to touch his, her emerald orbs closing as she caressed the soft skin against her face, a relaxed smile adorning it.  
  
Syaoran couldn't avoid it anymore, she looked so appealing at that instant. He felt his own face rising up to meet hers... slowly closing his eyes... and suddenly... he was only aware of the warm feeling inside of him when their lips touched.  
  
Sakura was also very surprised at it, but that didn't mean she wasn't liking it. The warm waves of happiness that invaded her body were something she would remember forever, and not wanting it to end, she kissed him back, her hands sliding to the back of his neck while his arms snaked to hold her waist.  
  
After some moments, they were mildly aware of their own movements and so, when they reluctantly parted for breath, Sakura and Syaoran were really surprised to find they had totally shifted during the kiss without realizing it: somehow, they had stood up synchronizingly and, closing the door, the Chinese boy had the Japanese girl pressed... really pressed... against it, bringing their bodies so impossibly close, one would swear they were occupying the same space, completely contradicting the law of nature.  
  
Looking at each other, they blushed and looked down, each completely ashamed they had let their needs go that far... after all, they were only 13. {A.N.: I think that's the age they had in movie 2.}  
  
As if to break the extraordinarily uncomfortable silence between them, Syaoran motioned her in and, locking the door behind him, both sat on the couch. He offered her something, anything, she could want, from tea to fish, but she refused all the offers, determined to spend with him all the seconds she could possibly get a hold of. Eventually, he gave up and just sat there quietly, thinking of a way to loosen up the air around them.  
  
Some awkward minutes later, Sakura sighed and, bringing herself closer to him, she laid her head on his right shoulder and left hand oh his right, where it rested on the couch.  
  
"Syaoran-kun, konna toki ni, shizuka wa warui ja nai deshou (Syaoran-kun, at times like these, silence is bad, isn't it)?"  
  
He silently nodded in agreement.  
  
Clasping his hand tighter in hers, she continued, taking all the courage she could gather. "Watashi wa Syaoran-kun ga daisuki dakara, zettai ni kaeri o matsu; demo, ima, futari kiri dake de nanika shimashou ka? Dakishimete to ka, mite dake to ka, soshite ki... (Because I love you so much, I'll wait for you no matter what; but, right now, can we just do something by ourselves alone? Like hug, or just look at each other or ki... )"  
  
"Dame da. Sakura ni, hontou ni meiwaku ja nai ka (Stop. Does it really not bother you)?" He interrupted, already picking up the general idea she was trying to express.  
  
She looked down to hide her embarrassment, shaking her head in a negative way and confirming her gesture with a voice so low he barely heard it. "Iie."  
  
Syaoran cupped her face once again and raised up to him, intent on asking one more time, but one look at her sincere eyes and he had all the answers he needed... all the permission he needed too. He couldn't help but smile at her flushed face.  
  
She, in turn, couldn't help but smile at his adorably cute smiling face.  
  
Without any doubt, they came closer to each other, and their lips silently met in a decided path, as if it was traced before them, leading one to another.  
  
By the time the couple parted again, having lasted a bit longer than the first round, neither was really surprised to find they had yet again moved without realizing, although this time, the change wasn't so drastic: Syaoran had managed to lay back on the couch, bringing Sakura along with him by the arms, which he still had a firm yet gentle hold on.  
  
No sooner had they regained their breath, both simultaneously headed in each other's direction again, eager to continue the previous activities. As their lips brushed against one another, their bodies seemed to be following the same rhythm, pressing to the other with such force it looked like they would merge any moment; Syaoran with his arms traveling from her back to her waist then to her neck and start it all over again, bringing her body to his simultaneously; Sakura simply putting more force against his when she felt him touch her, the girl's hands never leaving his neck and face.  
  
It was already around 2:30 am when they decided to bring it all to a stop, and by then his shirt was already lying somewhere in the living room, along with Sakura's; the girl herself only had an undershirt on, her shirt lost somewhere in the mess with his T-shirt.  
  
She laid on top of him, tracing circles on his chest as he did the same to her hair.  
  
"Daisuki (I love you)." She whispered, before falling asleep.  
  
Syaoran smiled as he continued stroking her hair absent-mindedly. "Ore mo da, Sakura (I love you too, Sakura)." He whispered before he too fell gave up his consciousness.  
  
She stirred a bit before reluctantly opening her eyes. The first thing she registered was the sun's rays falling right on her face, and that's when she noticed the window had it's curtains spread widely apart.  
  
But that was not the window she remembered looking at every morning.  
  
Then, her thoughts clicked. "I'm in Syaoran-kun's apartment, we fell asleep on his couch." She reasoned, sweet memories slowly displaying in her mind. Looking around, Sakura saw no sign of the boy she held so dearly in her heart. Getting up, the girl passed a clock and shrieked when she read the time. "10:44 am?! Syaoran-kun's flight was at 8am?! Syaoran-kun! Syaoran-kun!" The girl called out, frantically looking around for the chocolate-eyed boy.  
  
When she entered his kitchen, a note on the refrigerator caught her attention. Picking it up, the girl let silent tears race down her face.  
  
_"Sakura,  
  
I'm really glad you came over to bid me goodbye. I hope you do not get mad that I did not wake you up, but your face held so much contempt and peace, I could not bring myself to do it, so I'm leaving you these words. The moment I laid my eyes on you again last night, and the second my lips touched yours, I was more determined than ever to get my mother to understand that I will not live only for the sake of our family, although I cannot overlook it either. The thoughts I wanted to sort out last night were exactly concerning this matter, but I kept finding my mind going back to you and all the moments we shared together. When you came to me last night, I suddenly realized I did not have to worry about that, for I know we will meet again no matter what I have to do, and when that time comes, I'm sure we can all work out an agreement to balance all our needs; mine, yours and the Li family's interests will somehow merge into one someday... and then I will be able to fulfill both what the Li family and what you expect from me, not to mention what I expect from myself.  
  
Being with you was my greatest happiness, and I wish more of it in the future, when I will be able to live up to the words I told you the day we defeated Eriol's curse and when "Void" was transformed to "Hope".  
  
Confessing to you was probably the best advice I ever received, both from Meirin and Daidouji. Tell her I wish her well, and that when I come back to get you I will make it up to her somehow.  
  
I wish you all good luck and ask you to look out for yourself while I'm gone. You promised to wait for me, so that also includes making sure you will survive through my absence, since I won't be able to take care of you. I need you to be the same Sakura I love when I return.  
  
You know I believe in you... always.  
  
Until the day we meet again, I will always think of you. Always.  
  
Li Syaoran"  
_  
Sakura wiped away the sparkles from her face.  
  
"Hai, Syaoran-kun." She whispered.

* * *

- 4 years and a half later -  
  
The girl was walking down the streets, humming a tune with her sweet voice. Her medium length auburn hair softly blowing in the wind. Not much had changed in her, except for the length of her hair and some curves that she had gained as she was growing, which came along with the raising of her age from 13 to 17.  
  
The auburn-haired girl was particularly happy that morning, and she had all the reasons to be. First of all, she was not late for school, which was a very drastic change for her indeed; second, she had gotten a letter from Hong Kong and third... the letter had said he'd be back in a month, two at most. Her long wait was finally close to ending.  
  
Sakura continued humming as she strolled down the alleys that led to her school. The emerald-eyed teen had barely round up a corner, when she felt a hand tighten around her thin wrist and pull it, bringing her whole body against her assailant, immediately feeling a second hand rise up to shut her mouth.  
  
"Now shush, or I'll have to do something neither you nor I will be too fond of." A voice rang through the air, obviously a boy's. "I have my eyes set on you for some time, now, Kinomoto Sakura, but you never seem to be interested in anyone who tries to hit on you, so I had to resort to this."  
  
Sakura could feel the panic rise in her chest, but despite that, she could recognize the voice and associated it with a classmate, Takonomiya Akito, the popular boy who all the girls in the school, with few exceptions, had a crush on. It wasn't really very hard to guess why: his captivating smile and exceptionally good looks, which consisted basically of long silk-like black hair that was always tied down his back, a clear face and deep lavender eyes, not to mention an absurd bank account in his family's name were the main reasons why most girls fell for him like anchors did in calm oceans. Sakura knew she would have been no exception herself if she didn't have someone else in mind already... and that someone was certainly more educated and caring than this boy was turning out ot be.  
  
Akito, noticing how the girl he held prisoner had suddenly become quiet and unmoving, only smirked and pushed her against one of the walls in a dark alley. Sakura seemed to blush slightly as she remembered the night before her loved one had gone back to his homeland, when he had equally pressed her against the door to his apartment, although it had gone a bit unnoticed by either until they had parted for air from the kiss they had been sharing, which had happened to be their first.  
  
The difference was, there was love and care then, now all she could sense from the other party was lust.  
  
Seeing the blush spill across the girl's face, Akito whispered close to her ear. "I knew you would get to like me eventually, Sakura."  
  
The girl in question couldn't help but to wince at the thought; she would never betray the Chinese boy she loved so much, much less to someone who was so low like Akito; but the fact was, whether he was low or not, he was undoubtedly stronger than her, so Sakura couldn't seem to break free, no matter how much she struggled, which she had begun to do once she came out of her daydream of memories.  
  
She wanted to scream when his hand traced the sidelines of her body, but all that came out was a muffled sound. Tears ran out from the corner of eyes when it traveled up to grasp at a small breast. Her eyes had already closed at that point, not being able to watch what he would do to her next, although she had a pretty good idea of what it was.  
  
Sakura was about to give up any other resistance, when she felt the body that was pressed against hers suddenly jerk away violently.  
  
"Lay one cell of yours on a single atom in her body and I'll make sure there won't be enough of you left to make ashes!" Another voice pronounced calmly, anger evident in it.  
  
There was something familiar about it, she hadn't heard it before, that was certain, but there was something in that voice that seemed to bring back memories. Surprised and curious, she opened her emerald orbs to be greeted by a very unsuspected scene.  
  
"Syaoran-kun!"  
  
Syaoran was standing protectively before her, his fighting stance as firm as ever. It was him, she knew it, even if he had his back to her, she just knew it was him.  
  
"Now beat it or else!" He hissed menacingly. The voice had really been his... and no wonder she had been partially fooled: like her, he had also grown up and matured... his voice had also seemed to get a bit rougher, but it was still lovely to hear just the same.  
  
Akito, completely aware that the boy was much stronger, judging by the way he had been pulled from Sakura, and that this stranger seemed to be really angry at him, decided it best to follow the foreigner's advice.  
  
Sakura sighed of relief. No sooner had she caught her breath, she skipped to him and practically pounced on his back. "Arigatou, Syaoran-kun..."  
  
He waited until she let go of him and then turned around.  
  
Their eyes met.  
  
And so did their lips.  
  
Moments later, they finally parted and she had the chance to ask him. "I thought you were still going to take a month or two to get here. How come you're..."  
  
Syaoran put a finger to her mouth. "Let me guess, you got my letter recently, right?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"I sent it a month ago."  
  
It took her 40 seconds to let the words sink in before she burst out laughing. When the laughter died down, she hugged him tightly, nestling her head on the crook of his neck.  
  
"Then, you'll really stay this time? Kanarazu (For sure)?"  
  
"Ore o mattetanda no ka (Did you wait for me)?" He asked in turn.  
  
"Hai... atarimae deshou (that's obvious, isn't it)?"  
  
"Then yes, I'll stay this time. Zettai ni (No matter what)."  
  
He hugged her back... and the world would lose count of how many times their lips would meet that day and the rest.  
  
They had kept their promise... and now they would be together.  
  
**END of ONESHOT – LAST NIGHT**  
  
A.N.: Cliché, I know, but I wanted to write at least one of those.   
  
I hope you liked it, I put my heart into writing this, even if I don't like Sakura so much, and I still don't know why I write SS ¬¬  
  
Believe me, if this isn't the last, there will only be one more, probably. So far, my other CCS fanfictions in list are either SM or something else, all regarding Syaoran-kun, of course!   
  
Oh, yeah, Syaoran RLZ... and so does Kumai Motoko! Speaking of whom, this OC I inserted at the end, in case anyone didn't notice, his last name is a fusion of Tyson's (from Beyblade) original Japanese names: Kinomiya Takao. Why? Because I _HATE_ him!!! The only thing saving him from my wrath is Motoko-sama's _BEAUTIFUL _voice!!!!  
  
Syaoran-Lover signing out!


End file.
